


We Could Be So Much More (Except We Already Are)

by ruff_ethereal



Series: San Fransokyo 7 [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Major Character Undeath, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Hero 6 is an origin story.</p><p>This is not, except for one hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be So Much More (Except We Already Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Previously supposed to be a HoneyGoGo Fanfic, the author has realized this only made them incredibly confused, and this has been relegated to a simple silly crack-fic "What if" One Shot.

 

 

> _**Microbot Master #0: An Origin Story For One** _

The room had fallen deathly silent. This wasn’t the reluctant silence Hiro had expected. It was a silence he knew, a silence he himself had given others many times before:

The “Yeah, about that…” silence.

Appropriately, Fred was the first to break it. He took a deep breath, and stood before all of them, in front of the image of Alistar Krei. He spread his legs, put his hands on his hips, and put on a grim, serious expression none of them had ever seen on him before.

“I guess it’s time.” He closed his eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. “Guys, I have a secret to tell of you… **_IT’S FREDZILLA TIME!”_**

The room started shifting and changing. They gasped as the shelves full of comics and action figures spun on previously unseen pivots. The man-child’s bedroom quickly became an above-ground version of the Bat Cave—screens; monitors; pieces of evidence; photos; notes; and a giant, annotated, digital map of the San Fransokyo area.

All of this paled in comparison to the crown jewel. The Kaiju figure that Fred had warned himself not to touch sank into the ground, quickly replaced by a cylindrical booth the size of a man and a half. A section slid open with a hiss of air to reveal The Guardian of San Fransokyo:

**_Fredzilla!_ **

The costume, at any rate. Fred walked up to his gear, and laid a hand on the empty head as you would a boy about to become a man. Then he turned around to face his shocked friends, the biggest grin they’ve ever seen on his face.

“So, what’re we gonna call our new team? Hiro’s Heroes? Or how about Fredzilla’s Angels?”

“No.” GoGo said.

“Aww, come on, GoGo,” Fred as he removed his hand from the costume, walking back in front of the TV, “It’s dangerous, hell on your social life, and really inconvenient, like all of the time, but there’s nothing better than—“

“I am not associating with Fredzilla’s Angels.” The courier blew a bubble till it popped.

“I will work with you,” She stood up.

“I will fight with you,” She started walking towards Fred till they were face to face.

“I will let you set me on fire,” She raised a hand.

“But I will **not** be one of your ‘Angels.’” She poked him in the chest, and blew another bubble till it popped right in front of his face.

“… Mercuria…?!”

It was Honey Lemon.

Both women’s heads snapped to each other. They shared looks of recognition, then horror.

GoGo’s jaw dropped. Her gum fell out. She never noticed.

Honey Lemon shrank into a tiny, scared ball, her knees to her chest, her purse protectively placed in front of her body like a shield.

“Oh man,” Fred murmured. Then, he broke out into song:

_She’s cute!_

_She’s chic!_

_She’s killer!_

_She’s Chemical Kitten!_

He finished the rest of his remixed, Acapella rendition of “The Cat Chemist Call.” Everyone but Honey found themselves humming along, whether they wanted to or not.

Honey Lemon skipped the “Meow~!” at the end. She remained completely still, slowly burning a hole in Fred’s couch in the hopes that she could magically fall through it and into the Earth’s core.

Wasabi coughed. The sushi chef stood up, rooted for his wallet, and quietly gave Fred some of his money.

The other man laughed heartily passed it right back. “Nice to have you on the team, Agent Kajiki!”

“We bet. You win. I pony up.” He mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear, before he took a new seat on an unoccupied couch.

“What’d you guys bet on?” Hiro asked, even though he was still struggling to process all of this new information.

“Oh, whether Chem and ‘Curia ever—” Before Fred could finish, GoGo socked in him in the stomach with a roundhouse kick. “OH…!” He wheezed and gasped, before he slowly fell down to the floor, curling up into his stomach.

Honey Lemon laid her head on the now free seats on the couch, and adopted a similar position.

“Wait.” Hiro said.

They all turned their eyes to him.

“You mean to tell me…”

They were all silent once more.

“… That all five of you have been superheroes…”

They nodded.

“… All this time…”

They nodded again.

“… And none of you ever realized each others secret identities.”

A third nod.

“As these revelations seem to be having extremely negative effects on all of you,” Baymax announced, “And tolerance to negative stimulus is increased with repeated, constant exposure, I believe it is beneficial for me to tell all of you that Tadashi was also a superhero.”

He was right. Amidst all the other revelations, learning that the man had also been one of them wasn’t quite as surprising as they thought it should have been.

“Also, Tadashi is here.”

“Thanks, Baymax, but I kinda wanted to tell them that myself,” Said a seventh voice.

Heads started snapping all around; Honey Lemon and Fred uncurled and slowly stood up.

“Over here, guys.”

Everyone turned to Baymax. On his screen was a grainy figure, weak and unfocused. There was, however something intensely familiar about the voice.

“Hey guys, hey Hiro. Crash. Hacker/Vigilante. Though, I guess you all know me better as Tadashi.”

Within five seconds, everyone had rushed into Baymax and tackled the fluffy, huggable robot to the ground. Amidst the screams of joy, the crying, and the combination of anger, shock, and relief, Tadashi tried to make his voice heard.

“Woah, easy guys! I still haven’t totally figured out how to maintain a stable form in here...”

“We thought you died in the fire!” Hiro said through his sobbing.

“I did crash and burn, actually, heh.”

Awkward silence.

“… Too soon?”

“Too soon.”

“Well, won’t go into details, but because _somebody_ wouldn’t stop risking getting the both of us killed in illegal bot fights… I’m alive. Sort of.”

“But… why did you take so long?” Honey Lemon asked.

“You try escaping a burning building’s fast-melting security network, survive for several weeks without a physical body to keep you rooted in the data-stream, all while trying to find where the hell Baymax is, and I will answer that.”

“Oh man. I was so totally wrong.” Fred mumbled as he got off the squishy, huggable robot, and returned to his spot at in front of his television. “This is not an origin story—except maybe for Hiro, kind of! This… this is…”

“Please don’t.” GoGo said.

“This is the greatest superhero team up in the history of San Fransokyo…”

“Oh, let him have his fun, will you?” Tadashi said.

“If he makes up another stupid name, I will roundhouse kick him so hard, his great grandkids are going to feel it.”

“We are…

 

**_“THE SAN FRANSOKYO SEVEN!”_ **


End file.
